Lift and alcohol youth friends!
by Unnormal Child
Summary: What would happen if different from each other people would have stucked in an elevator? N/A: this fic isn't mine, i'm only translating it!


Lift and alcohol - youth friends!  
What would happen if different from each other people would have stucked in an elevator?

**Before you start reading this:**

**1. It contains Lemon - Children, go away :D**

**2. Any narusaku hater - get out of here!**

**3. This isn't my fic - i'm only translating this, so be aware of it! The author's nicname: Sakura-chan. The name of that Russian fanfic - "Лифт с спиртное - друзья молодежи!" which you can search in Google. Or you can travel it by the link:**

/readfic/104086

**So, geh, i really liked translating that (may have changed some details) and that fic at all. LET'S GO!**

* * *

The elevator doors shut with a noise, and the movement stopped.

The impetus following the stop got two people who were in the elevator grab the wall.

"Damn!" Muttered the girl, shaking her pink hair. "And what should I do? I'm late to class!" She glared at the boy, as if it was him who had damaged the elevator.

"And why are you looking at me like that?" The young guy grinned widely, revealing a number of flat white teeth. " I, among other things, late as well, but certainly not in the class, but to the party!"

"Big deal!" She giggled. "Uzumaki, you are only thinking about parties and rocking!"

"And how did you guess?" He slyly looked at her and then laughed.

His did not seem to care that they're stuck in the elevator – Naruto was relaxed and, closing his eyes, led back on the wall of elevator.

Sakura Haruno irritably sighed. And how she managed to get stuck with this walking nightmare in a lift? It's impossible!

But her eyes with every glance at the misunderstanding were proving the opposite thing.

White sneakers with blue laces with thick, blue ripped jeans with chains on the sides, orange shirt, a lot of wristbands and blue medallion around his neck - all this made the guy inveterate bully.

Palpable tension has hanged in the cab.

The girl shook her again annoyed with pink hair and glanced at her standing next to a guy.

Uzumaki Naruto. The star of the college.

Blue-eyed blonde, who was making mad half of high school, easily won the hearts of not only women but men's. They said that the cost Uzumaki only once widely smile, the person immediately fell under his charm.

Now, this star stood next to her and abstractly considered the ceiling.

The girl sighed.

Keeping a packet with the heavy foot of books was not easy, so she put it on the floor.

Uzumaki, as if nothing had happened sat on the floor, put his bag, which looked as impressive as her's, began looking at the wall, whistling merrily himself a tune.

"So what?" She asked nervously. "You will just sit here?" She put her hands on her hips.

"What should I do?" The guy slapped big blue eyes. "Calling for help is useless." He nodded toward the hollow call button on the controller panel of the elevator - so we'll wait until we can find.

"A phone?" She nervously tapped his foot.

"My battery drained." Uzumaki twirled shrunken his phone in front of her.

The girl swore mentally.

Today, though everything was against it!

The library was a healthy place, and she had to defend a couple of hours to get their books, a freak, a passing by car, doused her from head to toe, and now this!

The girl glanced at his dirty blouse and tried to calm down.

"Haruno, you really are learning too much!" The cry was heard - Sakura looked at Naruto - he looked at her books, which tumbled to the floor. "So much waste paper..."

"Oh, what words we know!" She sarcastically responded, sniffing the air.

She suddenly became difficult to breathe.

" 'Literary Journalism', 'Philosophy' ... Kami-sama, what nonsense!" Uzumaki laughed, sorting out the books.

"Of course, where I was to you!" Snapped Haruno - this guy more and more acted on her nerves. "I'm not chasing a football ..." She delayed the gate of stained sweaters.

"By the way, football is a science ... Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto narrowed his eyes anxiously watching Haruno.

Young girl was leaning against the wall, squeezing her hand and her throat was breathing heavily.

"Do not tell me that you have claustropho… Shimatta!" The guy swore and jumped on the floor next to girl.

"Hey" Naruto gently patted Sakura's cheek.

She did not respond.

"Damn, what to do?" Naruto whispered. "Artificial respiration? No, in that case I will loose my teeth, she is a rough girl ..." Uzumaki muttered. "What ... exactly!" He pulled the collar of his jacket aside, and it broke with a crash.

Sakura sighed dramatically and opened her eyes.

"Get off!" The next second she screamed, jumping back.

"What are you doing?" Uzumaki offended frowned. "I, by the way, brought you to life ..."

"Being next to you is dangerous..." She whispered, glancing warily at the boy. "Because anything can happen... I was told these things..."

"Oh, you know!" Naruto grinned and chuckled "I'm sorry, my friend, buy you have no chance. You are certainly nice, but your big forehead ..."

"Repeat!" A shadow of angry girl hung over him.

"I'm saying, you have a beautiful forehead..." stuttered, mumbled Naruto, blinking and sniffing.

* * *

Half an hour. They sat here for half an hour.

Sakura pulled the book out of boredom and, scrolling through multiple pages, moaned:

"Kami-sama, well, why did nobody call the elevator? We are stuck here forever or what?"

"And more ... I'm wondering" Uzumaki crawled next to Sakura and whispered:

"You and sleep with books, don't you?"

Having the head a second time, he muttered resentfully:

"I'm joking ..."

Sakura pretended not to hear it.

He sighed softly and looked around the elevator:

"It's really boring in here…"

"Is it true or what?" She sarcastically looked at the guy and threw her book aside, "this is not your mall or a football field!"

"Haruno, what is it?" Uzumaki eyebrows went up.

"What?" Girl said nervously, looking at him.

'_Damn, he observed my sweater,' _she thought sadly.

"You threw the book down!" Mysteriously whispered Naruto. "God will punish you ..." he laughed and cowered away from the strong-arm girl, climbing into her bag and muttering:

"So, I missed the party ... Kiba is gonna kill me ... Oh well ... now ... we can have some fun" with these words, the guy pulled out of the bag ... a bottle of sake!

Sakura even jumped on the spot from shock.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. "Insane! Why is it sake? Are you going to drink here?" She even blushed from the disturbance.

"Oi, you're not outraged, sis" Naruto chuckled, "and you get…"

"I would not drink this stuff!" Haruno refused.

"Ah, yes" Uzumaki frowned, making a solid swig from the bottle. "You are afraid to spoil your reputation of a good girl? Do not worry, nobody will know that you're drinking with me," he whispered and giggled. "I will take this secret to the grave! Here," he put next to her another bottle. "Hold this!"

"Nope, I will not drink!" Cut off the girl.

Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders, making one more sip from the bottle.

Sakura looked at him with contempt.

* * *

"Yeeeep!" Said the girl after the second bottle. "What I was ... uh! .. saying?" She fixed her gaze on the bottle with a drunken companion.

"You said you are feeling hot..." Uzumaki muttered, finishing the bottle and throwing it into the corner of the elevator.

Giving a drunkenly giggle, she continued:

"Exactly! Now ..." she pulled off her sweater, staying in the topic.

"Ooooh ..." Naruto licked his lips – and you are not bad…

"A – ah - ah! ..." She shook her finger playfully, and then went on to say, "you just can't imagine ... uh! every ... what it is - every...! day, to learn that much ..." She slapped herself on the cheek, and suddenly said: "I think I'm too drunk..."

"Don't worry… you're not… the only one… hick! You have a bug on your sweater..." Uzumaki took aim and shot down two fingers insect with a girl's topic.

"Thank you ... listen ... you're so cute ..." Sakura relish kissed Naruto on the cheek "and why I had not noticed?.."

"I do not know ..." Uzumaki shook his head and chuckled "and you're not the same as I was thinking about you..."

"Yes, you are different, too ..." she shook her head. "You're better than I thought ..." She leaned toward him, shyly flashing green eyes "You..."

Sakura did not have time to finish, as the lights went out.

"Hmm ..." sounded muffled voice Uzumaki on her ear"it looks like we got big troubles...

Sakura giggled. The situation, for some reason, seemed utterly ridiculous to her.

"Oh, everything will be fine ..."

The elevator doors opened noisily. Old elevator was standing in front of young couple.

"Well, young people, get out!" Said the man with a loud bass. "I'm tired of pulling you out of here..."

"Thank you ..." chorus boys and uttered, rocking, stood up and walked past the elevator.

"Hey ... what about the products and books?" A man raised his eyebrows in confusion"what I do with them?

But the guy with a girl were already gone...

* * *

"You er ... you can stay in my place, yeah..." murmured confused Sakura - alcohol has already begun to recede but there was still a dense fog in her head.

"Yeah ... thanks ..." Uzumaki yawned, with a sweep falling on the bed. "And they will beat me when they find out that I had come to a party without alcohol, and... and drunk." He looked bleary-eyed at Haruno "you know, what I mean?"

"Yes," she sat on a chair, "this should be fun..." she held up her hand under her head and looked expectantly at the guy.

"Yeah!" Uzumaki giggled. "When Kiba starts to joke, we are simply dropping out! Uchiha, of course, is an asshole, but he is my friend, so he supports me ..." he yawned. "Listen, is it ok, if I rest in your place for a little?"

"Sure," she sneered, getting up to turn off the lights. "I just need to go to my friend ... shimatta!" Stumbled on sneakers protruding from under the bed, she fell right on stretched on the bed Naruto, who did not have time to figure out!

'_Hmm ... it is just not my day.'_ Flashed through the mind of the dumb founded girl.

"You're ... ok?" The hot breath scorched her cheek.

"N-normal ..." she whispered, blushing.

And she had something to blush at – she collapsed on the cutest guy from the university, which was now blushing as usual girl!

'_What is it with me? What's going on?'_ Sudden thought flashed through both.

The girl wanted to get up. And she wanted to scold cheeky boy, whose hands were now for some reason on her waist. But ... she could not.

She lost her voice.

All that she could whisper was:

"Something must be done...

"Exactly ..." In the tone of her repeated Naruto. Dilated eyes, he looked at her pink lips.

"There should be something done with it ..." Sakura repeated hoarsely, dissolving in a strange and such a nice feeling...

Below the stomach the strange pulling feeling appeared... The body was filled with pleasant languor...

She was so comfortable in his arms ... and did not want to get up...

"Well, do not get up ..." Said hoarsely Naruto and Sakura realized that she said these words aloud.

Their lips touched.

Like electric shock went through his body.

Sakura shuddered and moaned softly. He gently took her chin and deepened the kiss.

Languor floated throughout the body. The girl drowned in her, she enveloped her whole, but Sakura did not want to get out of this pleasure.

'_I'm going to die ...'_

Naruto's lips went down, and she shuddered as he gently bit the skin at the base of the neck.

Her hands tangled in his blond hair, and she snuggled even closer to Naruto.

He muffled groan and again pressed her lips to kiss greedy.

It was the most gentle and warm kiss that he had.

And with the guys and other girls it was all normal. As a formality, or physical quenching thirst.

But she... she is different.

A small, defenseless and trusting. His little smart girl.

Man groaned from this suddenly appeared thought. His hands stroked Sakura's waist, occasionally descending lower.

Girl was responding to every touch.

He liked this sensitivity. She trembled every time he touched her... she just melted under his hands, and melted like wax.

His breath, the guy hugged the girl even more tightly, and she felt those thigh touches in the most sensitive part of his body.

Sakura opened her misty eyes and something hoarsely moaned.

She felt that it ran like a current. She liked to touch it, she liked the way he touches her, but through the fog of sensuous girl knew that he was afraid.

Now she was spit on all the conventions that bound them, she did not care, but for some reason ... she was afraid. She did not want this little affair, but all of a sudden started to happen before my eyes, like the ferris wheel!

She wanted to breathe.

But Sakura suddenly realized that he could not make a lousy single breath without his touches.

It was dangerous. And it was terrible.

So she looked at him and did nothing.

Eyes in eyes.

And so it took several minutes.

And it was unbearable.

Lying with her, touching her, looking at her, feeling her breath on the neck...

Naruto thought that he was slowly going mad.

It seemed that the heart is now either stop or jump out and run away.

Now the guy was deep to spit on all the contempt he felt for her before.

Now they were together. And there was no place this ridiculous feeling.

She did not know what to do... She was a prisoner of prejudice.

But how to cope with the desire not only the body but the soul?

How to cope with rapid, almost painful cramps that cover her body when he touches it? How to cope with the desire to bite him? Subdue?

Suddenly she smiled.

The step was taken.

She was agreed to.

Naruto turned over, and Sakura was beneath him.

Almost painful contact of two bodies' responded hoarse moan escaped from Sakura.

She quickly bit her lip so as not to moan.

"No. No! "

Trembling hands crept under his shirt and began to remove the hot skin intricate patterns.

Little nimble fingers...

The guy screwed up his eyes with pleasure.

He seemed to start purring.

Like a breath of fresh air in a stuffy room, when you breathe it greedily, and light cuts desired coolness.

Those sometimes sharp, sometimes gentle half-bites that each time were given in the lower abdomen painful pleasure...

Sakura embrace his shoulders and closed her eyes with pleasure, tossing her head back, clinging to his kisses, throwing kicks waist guy and clinging to him even more.

It was weird. His touch, his kisses, his smell!

Naruto smelled oranges and ... chocolate. And she liked it!

She liked to run her fingers into his hair, liked to spend her hands on his shoulders, like snuggling up to him and feel the warmth of his body.

Like now.

A moan went on a high note when Naruto slid his tongue over her breasts cleavage.

Sakura gasped, her fingers with sharp claws scratched hot skin ... Naruto arched and growled something, even more pressing to the girl.

She felt his warmth and crawled underneath.

Naruto tightened his grip and softly growled, watching the girl's eyes darkened with passion:

"Wanna burn yourself?"

The girl raised her head and whispered, teasingly kissing the blue vein on his neck:

"Maybe ... but if I want to get burned?"

With a groan, a guy leaned forward, his lips and bit into her neck.

As a vampire.

Hand slipped the girl's shoulder and careless gesture took off the strap topic ... Sakura arched her back, allowing the take off her clothes which was now unnecessary.

Topic fell on the floor, and the greedy look tempting Naruto brought two hemispheres.

Pale white, with pink nipples, they were attracting him…

The guy sighed and grabbed one nipple with his lips. He teased his tongue until it is dry.

Sakura arched and prolonged groan.

Biting her lip, she began to pull guy's shirt.

Sudden movement, thrown in the direction of unnecessary clothing, hungry kisses here and there...

His hands stroked her back, greedy tongue glides over the skin, leaving a wet trail...

She was so thin that a guy could break her in a half. But with the fragile beauty like this one must be careful...

Not to break, as there was no way to fix it…

Kisses, like butterflies were flying all over her body…

'_Even her ribs stick out.'_ with an unexpected tenderness thought the guy kissing the little bulging tummy. _'She is really fragile ...'_

Not one millimeter of the body is left without attention.

Naruto was kissing, biting, sucking on white skin, leaving wet red trail on it. Sakura buckle under every touch, breathing heavily now and then licked his lips, suddenly found them quiet salty.

A drop of blood rolled down his chin and slid into the recess of the clavicle.

With a low ragged half sigh guy licked her and hungrily kissed the girl, tearing off his clothes, and her remains.

Metallic taste of blood. The color of passion, the taste of the board.

Fees for pleasure.

His hands stroked the whole body, preparing, relaxing...

Even though the air is humid, saturated with sex and excitement that raged in both of them, and poisoned by slipping through the veins, causing the body to bend in a strange dance of passion, causing the body cling even more tightly, to merge ...

Convulsive breathing, half-pouting lips kissed many times, green eyes, covered by a sensual haze, fingers gripping the shoulders of black and blue – this made Naruto lost his head.

The guy gently stroked inside of her thigh, and Sakura sobbed.

His fingers slid to the coveted spot and stroked him, rushing inside.

Hot and close... Soft flesh squeezed his finger tightly guy.

Naruto licked his lips, leaving shiny trail on them.

Everything whirls before the eyes, fog stood his head.

All of his nature shuddered when she leaned over to him and bit him in the shoulder.

Goose bumps ran down his back arched and Naruto could not help but clinging to Sakura's body.

Stay away was beyond his power...

The guy leaned over and started kissing her neck to cover Sakura's greedy…

A sharp jerk.

Hysterical moan.

A trickle of blood on the sheet.

The guy was trying to catch his breath and try not to move.

Second ... two ... it was crowded and hot.

A trickle of sweat rolled down his back, before the guy started to move slowly. Fire enveloped the whole body, pain mixed with pleasure, poured into the veins, forcing to move faster ... and only in some corner of the mind, a thirst for turbid, flashed the thought that she was hurt.

This alone made him move more slowly.

Convulsively tight fists, crumpled sheet of whipped egg breath, the gentle touch of her hand to his cheek, and tears ... in the piercing green eyes.

His heart skipped a beat and kick faster. Naruto sighed intermittently, realizing that he has something shifted in his chest. It has become another.

Sakura licked her dry lips. A guy fascinated watching how nimble pink tip of his tongue ran on the plump lips, leaving a wet trail.

In his head ... something rustled. Movements became faster; two were mixed in a single breath, greedy lips covered foreign...

The guy has deepened the kiss and gently bit girl's lip. She moaned with all his might while pressing his body.

His hands roamed over the body, nails scratching tanned skin, leaving red stripes on it.

Last moves... not enough air... desire turns into a wild desire to enjoy the sweet syrup ... so bright, like a blast!

Naruto went limp, and literally fell on Sakura, feeling the body spreading a deadly weariness.

They were both breathing heavily, and the guy did not even have the strength to ensure that roll over on the other side.

Sakura was not hard; she was comfortable in the soft warmth of his body. Like her own, native.

Contact with skin to skin again instilled in her the desire, but she stubbornly decided not to pay attention to this detail.

Now it was important to both.

Now what?

"You ... how are you?" His quiet voice pulled her from the unwanted thoughts.

"Okay ..." as quietly replied the girl, and swallowed hard, knowing that she was going to cry.

All gone. Tale, which began so absurd, ends in same way...

Suddenly Sakura felt something that was touching her thigh.

She rolled her eyes and looked down.

And again"Naruto was in full combat readiness.

The girl turned her head and saw the guilty blue eyes that looked at her from under long bangs.

"What - again!" The girl gasped.

"You can't get rid of me now" Naruto said apologetically. "I won't let you go" he kissed streak, struggling on her neck.

The girl started and quietly said:

"Who said I will leave you?" She gently kissed his lips and, before finally sinking in Naruto, whispered: "Yes ... today is a really good day ..."


End file.
